Un Fin de Semana
by HeraY
Summary: Un fin de semana en casa de los Evans, ¿como logrará salir James Potter? xD.
1. Llegada

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece.

Esta historia será de unos cuantos capítulos; no sé cuántos en total xD. Tened compasión que es la primera sobre Harry Potter que hago xD.

Y... ¡a por todas! xD

**UN FIN DE SEMANA**

- ¿Qué te parece?

- ...Una casa muy bonita... , ¿nos podemos ir ya?.

Lily le dirigió una mala mirada de reojo

- Hemos venido para que conozcas a mi familia y **no** te vas a librar.

James Potter frunció el ceño ligeramente observando a su novia; ¿no entendía que los nervios estaban acabando con él en ese momento?.

Lily Evans lo miró sonriendo y agarrando su brazo lo jaló hacia la puerta. Tocó el timbre y esperó a que la puerta se abriera.

- ¿Por qué Sirius no podía venir?.

- Son tus suegros, no los suyos.

- Ya, pero...

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando oyeron el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y un _gran_ saludo le dió la bienvenida, a punto de dejarlos sordos de por vida.

- ¡Cariño, ya estas aquí!

James pudo ver cómo una señora de unos cincuenta y cuatro años abrazaba a Lily, sin duda alguna era su madre. La señora Evans tenía el pelo de un color castaño y era de baja estatura , era algo obesa y tenía la misma sonrisa que su hija.

Después de abrazar a la joven con gran emoción, se volvió hacia él.

- Tú debes de ser James, ¿verdad?.

- Creo que sí - Respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Encantada, soy Josephine Evans - Se presentó con alegría, dándole un abrazo menos 'alegre' que el que le había dado a Lily, cosa que James agradeció profundamente.

- Pasen, pasen.

'Vaya, sí que tiene fuerza' Pensó al sentir el brazo de la señora Evans arrastrándolo hacia dentro.

- Es una casa realmente acogedora - Comentó admirado.

- Gracias, querido.

- ¿Dónde están papá y Petunia? - Preguntó Lily

- En el salón, vayan, yo estaré en un momento, estoy preparando la cena.

Lily lo tomó de la mano, dirigiéndose a la sala.

A cada paso que daban, James se sentía más sorprendido, cada cosa que veía lo dejaba impresionado.

- ¡Eh, mira!, las personas de los retratos están petrificadas.

Ella soltó una carcajada y le murmuró al oído.

- En el mundo muggle no se mueven.

- Vaya,... qué triste.

- ¡Lily!

El joven de cabello azabache se sobresaltó, y alejó la vista de los cuadros para posarla en un hombre de cabello negro corto y unos grandes ojos verdes.

- ¡Papá!

Ella se apartó de su lado y corrió hacia su padre.

Le había hablado mucho de su familia, y en cada frase que decía estaba su padre, el cariño que le tenía a su progenitor era inmensamente fuerte.

- ¡Así que este chico es el novio de mi niña!.

James deseó que la tierra se abriera y lo tragara en ese mismo instante, la voz de su suegro era dura y por un momento quiso dar la vuelta y echar a correr.

'¿Y si me echa una maldición cuando estemos solos?' - Pensó - '¡Un momento... es un muggle sin magia alguna!'

- Acércate, chico, no voy a morderte - La expresión del mayor se tornaba perpleja ante la actitud de Potter.

Por un instante se sintió el más perfecto idiota de todo el universo.

- Lo siento, soy James Potter - Dije, ofreciéndole mi mano a modo de presentación.

- Lo sé, Gerald Evans - Murmuro, estrechándosela. - ¡Petunia...!

'Genial, más gente...'

Detrás de Gerald apareció una chica bastante delgada, rubia, y con un cuello... poco común.

- ¡Hola! - La saludó James aún más confiado que antes.

- Hola - Dijo fríamente.

- ... Petunia, ¿no? tu hermana me ha hablado mucho de ti.

- Ah, ... qué maravilla - Su tono era irónico y miraba a James como si éste fuera una mosca a la que hubiera que aplastar.

...´

- Ayudare a mamá con la cena, espero que os conozcáis mejor en unos escasos minutos - Bromeó Lily, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

- Pensé que eras menos callado - Comentó Gerald, sonriendo, mientras se dirigían al salón.

- Y lo soy... pero estoy muy nervioso... - Sonrió también, mirándolo.

- Al menos, eso es normal - Replicó Petunia con una mueca burlona, que desapareció al sentir la mirada de reproche en su padre.

Unas carcajadas resonaron en la entrada hacia el salón, quebrando la tensión de unos segundos que se había formado por las palabras de su cuñada.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó el señor Evans al ver entrar a su hija y a su mujer.

- Lily ha transformado... una taza de... té en una rata - Dijo, entrecortadamente por las risas.

El joven de cabellos revueltos las miró extrañados: ¿desde cuándo eso causaba tantas carcajadas?.

Petunia parecía de su misma opinión, porque arrugó el ceño tan fuerte que daba miedo.

- Vaya, un poco más y se le deforma la cara más que antes - Pensó James divertido.

Se incorporó en el sofá en el que se había sentado momentos antes y comentó:

- Si le agradó lo de las ratas, espero que le agrade esto.

Su mano se dirigió al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó la varita junto con un pañuelo blanco.

- _Florens_ - Pronunció apuntando su varita hacia la tela.

Al instante, un ramo de flores blancas yacía en sus manos.

- Para usted - Dijo, extendiendo el ramo hacia la madre de su novia.

- Oh, ¡Muchas gracias, me encantan! - Gritó, dándole dos sonoros besos en las dos mejillas.

- Que... alegre es tu madre - Murmuró a Lily, una vez que ella estuvo sentada con él, mientras la señora Evans iba a poner el ramo en un jarrón con agua.

- Sí - Dijo, riéndose por lo bajo - Es un poco loca, pero yo me parezco mucho más a mi padre, soy más calmada - añadió al ver la pregunta en los ojos de su novio.

No hace falta que me lo digas dos veces, eso lo sé yo - Susurró, sonriendo afectuosamente.

Sí, en su relación, el único 'loco' era él.

Aunque siempre tenia una excusa perfecta:

'¡Es que Sirius me ha mal acostumbrado!'

Pero eso sólo era un pretexto, la verdad es que cuando su mejor amigo y él se conocieron, los dos eran igual de revoltosos. Pero en fin, sólo era una excusa.

Él tan alocado y ella tan calmada

En fin, después de todo hasta la física lo confirmaba, ¿no?. Los polos opuestos se atraen.

Aunque debía admitirlo, jamás pensó que la pelirroja que tenía al lado lo iba a soportar más de cinco minutos y eso que le había gustado desde su quinto año en Hogwarts.

- Tu pelo es muy original - Comentó el señor Evans con alegría.

- Sí... ¿te lo has peinado antes de venir? - Preguntó con ira Petunia.

- Bueno... lo intenté - Respondió riéndose junto con los otros dos, mientras Petunia lo miraba de mala forma.

- ¿Lo intentaste o no tenias demasiada fuerza para conseguirlo?

James, ajeno a las malas indirectas de la chica respondió:

- Lo intente, pero se hace lo que se puede, _Pet._

Petunia volvió a arrugar el ceño como antes al oír 'Pet', logrando que el chico prolongara su risa.

Lo que daría porque Sirius estuviera ahí, de seguro no dejaría de molestar a 'Pet'.

- Vamos, dí la verdad, te encanta como lo tienes - Replicó Lily - Te encanta cómo lo tienes.

- Sí... la verdad es que sí.

- Bueno... sobre gustos no hay nada escrito - Comentó la hermana de Lily, observando su pelo.

' Me está empezando a caer insoportable' - Pensó Potter.

Segundos antes no le caía **tan** mal, pero ahora le caía **bastante** mal. Con su pelo se metían muchos, aunque dejaron de hacerlo al ver que a éste le maravillaba su forma. Pero no le agradaba, para nada, que se metieran con él.

De buena gana me gustaría saber qué haces con _tremendo_ cuello´- Volvió a pensar, irritado.

- ¡La cena está lista!.

Los cuatros se levantaron de sus asientos y la mano de Lily lo dirigió, según pudo notar después, al comedor.

Bueno, al menos, no había estado tan mal como esperaba, excepto por la idiota que caminaba detrás de ellos, Petunia Evans, alias Pet.

Sonrió al mirarla de reojo, pensando que después de todo, el fin de semana que iba a pasar con la familia de su novia no estaría tan mal.

_Continuara..._  
xD


	2. Un mal despertar

**Un Fin De Semana**

- ¡Levantate de una maldita vez, YA!.

- Ssshhhhh - James se incorporó de un salto en la cama y agarró el despertador, buscando con urgencia el botón para apagarlo ante los gritos de éste. Suspiró con alivio cuando la habitación que le habían asignado los dueños de la casa, concretamente sus suegros, quedó en un silencio total.

- Mierda, no debí haberte traído, no das más que problemas - Murmuró mirando con odio el pequeño aparato, aunque sabía que siempre lo llevaría consigo, después de todo, era un regalo de su mejor amigo, Sirius.

Su mirada se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta al oír una suave risa, una risa que conocía demasiado bien.

- No te preocupes, estan haciendo el desayuno, no han oído nada - Susurró la pelirroja sonriente, acercándose a su cama y sentándose en ella.

- Eso espero - Murmuró, contento por su reacción, aunque sabía de antemano que a Lily le hacía bastante gracia el objeto. Puso el despertador a la altura de su rostro y a sabiendas de que éste no podía contestarle, le dijo:

- ¿Sabes qué? Estoy muy enfadado contigo, así que hoy dormirás con Pet y mañana le darás tus esplendorosos buenos días a ella ´ - Él también sonrió al volver a oír la risa de su novia, sin mucho esfuerzo se estiró y regresó el despertador a su antiguio sitio, la mesilla de noche.

- Sé que eres perfectamente capaz, así que ni se te ocurra hacerlo - Le ordenó rápidamente al ver la expresión del moreno, sin embargo, su rostro distaba mucho de estar enfadada, más bien parecía burlona. James apostó todo su oro de Gringotts a que estaba imaginando a su escuálida hermana despertando sobresaltada y mirando el reloj con los ojos como platos.

- Tendrás que convencerme, porque no la soporto - Murmuró, sosteniendo su barbilla con dos dedos y posando una mirada perdida, acompañado de un gesto de lo más pensativo, obviamente fingido. Al más puro estilo filosófico

- Me pregunto como podrías convencerme, Evans.

Al tener, supuestamente, la mirada perdida, fingió no darse cuenta de como la Gryffindor alzaba la ceja de forma irónica, aunque sin perder el toque de humor en sus facciones. James se esforzó por mantener su pose al sentir la mano de la pelirroja en su pecho, piel contra piel, debido a que su pijama yacía medio abierto. La noche se había presentado calurosa.

No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos cuando los suaves labios de Lily pasearon con total libertad por su cuello, dando pequeños mordisquitos que enviaron escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Pegó la mejilla a la llamativa cabellera de Evans, percibiendo el aroma de su pelo con total claridad. Terminó de perder el poco control que tenía cuando la mano de Lily se deslizó por dentro de la camisa y acarició su piel con maestría, sus labios se encontraron al instante y su lengua saboreó hasta el último lugar más recóndito de su boca.

Posó una mano en su espalda y otra en el colchón, con la esperanza de que ese momento durara horas. Poco a poco, Lily fue retrocediendo, hasta quedar totalmente acostada en la cama, con él encima. Estaba realmente excitado, nada podría acabar con su felicidad en ese momento.

Se equivocaba.

Los golpes en la puerta retumbaron en toda la habitación, la pareja dejó de besarse al instante.

- El desayuno está listo - La voz seca de Petunia no dejaba lugar a dudas de que la habían obligado a avisarlos. Sin esperar respuesta, sus pasos se oyeron, anunciando que había abandonado el pasillo.

Ambos aún seguían parados, algo anonadados por la interrupción.

Lily suspiró y tocó el hombro de James

- Vamos, si tardamos empezarán a sospechar - No le apetecía para nada abandonar la posición en la que se encontraba.

James se separó, con un resoplido y se quedó sentado en la cama. Su camisa prácticamente abierta del todo y su pelo más despeinado de lo normal le daban una apariencia de niño caprichoso. Lily sonrió al verlo.

- ¿Sabes? - James la miró seriamente - Definitivamente... no la soporto.

La risa de Lily Evans volvió a escucharse por tercera vez en el cuarto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Buenos días! - El radiante rostro de Josephine Evans fue lo primero que vió James al entrar. Éste correspondió su sonrisa y su hiperactivo saludo, aunque no vió venir el enorme abrazo que le dió la mujer. Miró de reojo el desayuno que yacía en la mesa, preguntándose si echarían pastillas energéticas en él.

- Buenos días, Gerald - Saludó al separarse de su suegra, después de corresponderle el abrazo, como no. El padre de Lily, quien estaba hojeando el periódico, le saludó con una inmesa sonrisa. - Petunia - Pronunció con un tono digno de una película del Oeste. La chica no había dado señales de haberle visto bajar, a pesar de saber perfectamente que se encontraba ahí. Su cuñada lo saludó con una rápida mirada de arriba a abajo y un irritante "Hola". Gerald la observó horrorizado, pero James lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa de "No pasa nada".

Pero claro, obviamente no pensaba lo mismo que mostraba.

Por su mente pasaron rápidamente imágenes, como si se tratara de un flash.

_En esas imágenes se encontraba él mismo, en ese momento, y en la __misma cocina. Solo que esta vez no estaba sentado enfrente de Gerald, sino que yacía de pie detrás de Petunia, y su mano estaba en la parte __posterior del pelo de ésta¿y adivinan donde estaba su rostro, pues hundido en el enorme tazón de cereales que la chica estaba engullendo._

_- ¡Es que no pensabas darme los buenos días, eh, Jirafa? Ò.Ó ´ Un furioso James llevó su mano hacia atrás, y con ello el rostro de la chica, que respiró __con urgencia al verse libre, su cara cubierta de piscos de cereales y pidiendo clemencia al moreno._

Ante ese pensamiento James sonrió con burla, dando gracias por tener tanta imaginación e ignorando la expresión malhumorada de la chica, que lo miraba preguntándose porque estaría tan contento cuando ella se esforzaba por hacerlo sentir ignorado.

Dirigió su mirada a la entrada de la cocina, donde una hermosa Lily hacía su aparición. James admiró su belleza, desde su pelo llamativo recogido en una coleta hasta el último céntimetro de sus pies, los cuales estaban cubiertos por unos sencillos zapatos negros. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y en ambos rostros se formó una sonrisa atontada.

Tanto madre como hija se sentaron en la mesa, las dos a cada lado de Potter. La mirada de James recorrió la mesa con avidez, no se había dado cuenta hasta el último instante de lo hambriento que estaba.

- ¿Hoy no nos haces ninguna demostración de magia? - Preguntó la señora Evans, ofreciéndole una cesta con pequeños trozos de pan cortados en forma de arcoiris.

Tanto James como Lily miraron de reojo a Petunia. Al ver el horrible ceño fruncido de su cuñada, James asintió.

- Por supuesto, aunque no me pida que convierta las tazas en ratas, dudo que a su Pet le guste demasiado - Le dirigió una sonrisa inocente a Petunia entre las risas de los demás, recordando de pasada lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Lily había convertido las tazas en ratas, y una de ellas había escapado milagrosamente de vista de las Evans para cuando ésta las devolvió a su forma original. Esa rata fue a parar a la cama de Petunia, la cual había gritado como si le fuera la vida en ello al notar el extraño movimiento de sus sábanas.

Si las miradas mataran, nuestro querido James estaría bajo tierra.

- Eso sí - Interrumpió el padre de Lily las risas - Esta tarde vendrá Vernon, el novio de Pet - Imitó con humor el mote de James, logrando que éste sonriera y su hija lo mirara de mala manera - Y el chico no sabe nada de esto, por lo que si ve algo de magia...

- Comprendo - Contestó Lily - Tranquilo, intentaremos que no se nos escape nada - Volvió su mirada a James - ¿No?

James, quien estaba algo incrédulo porque alguien como Petunia pudiera tener novio, asintió.

- Claro - Respondió - Además, seguro que nos llevamos de maravilla - Observó con regocijo la expresión horrorizada de Petunia.

Se iba a enterar de lo que era molestar un Potter, vaya que si se iba a enterar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NTA:** Lo Siento, lo siento, lo siento! TT No actualizó desde hace años ! ò.ó He tenido un poco abandonados mis fics, pero prometo

que esta vez los subiré más rápido, sobretodo lo siento por la gente que me dejó Reviews, que son unos amores por interesarse en una

historia que parecía que no iba a continuar nunca ! xDDDD

Solo espero que os siga gustando y que le deís una oportunidad .

Gracias a todos y nos vemos prontito ! ( Queee sí, que no miento...! xDDDD )

Reviewwwwwsssss )


End file.
